


Cotton Filled Mind

by Gabbi0616



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Based on a Creepypasta, But I swear it's good, Can't remember the name but yeah, Draco Malfoy is good change my mind, Draco's POV, F/M, Harry Potter and the Spell I made up and never named, I read this creepypasta and it like actually scared me so yeah, I really didn't do it justice, Kind Of Confusing, M/M, No beta we die like uneducated men, Sort Of, Starts sixth year but ends seventh year, not slowburn cause I go fast or not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbi0616/pseuds/Gabbi0616
Summary: Harry had cursed Draco Malfoy in the boys' bathroom, only instead of Sectumsempra, he used a mind spell. Draco wakes up in a hospital room voices whispering or screaming, in his ear. Draco hears screams and has visions of awful things, at first he writes them off as a consequence of the potions until he stands in the bathroom and his head feels likes it's full of cotton.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Cotton Filled Mind

Draco doesn’t wake up in his bed Thursday morning, which isn’t that strange everything considered. What is strange is the bandaids wrapped around his chest and the white sterile feel of a hospital. Draco tried his best to remember why he was here, but all he could remember was wet floors and angry yelling. Draco also thinks he might remember Potter’s green eyes but that doesn’t seem right. It doesn’t take long for a medi-witch to enter his hospital room. That was another strange thing, Draco swore he was at Hogwarts and Hogwarts had its own medical wing.

“Hello, Draco how are you feeling?” The witch is a kind looking lady with graying hair. She has a very motherly feel about her and Draco is soothed being near her. Draco had always loved his mother more than his father. She waves her wand about seemingly checking Draco over to make sure everything was going as planned. 

“Pretty good other than the fact I can’t remember why I’m here?” Draco goes to sit up but his head swirls, he blinks and an image of his ashen-faced mother springs in front of his face. He thinks he hears her voice but when he opens his eyes he can’t see her. “Oh is my mother nearby?”

“No your mother isn’t allowed in here, no one is. And you’re here because of an accident with Mr. Potter, speaking of him he wishes to see you when you recover,” the witch talks very smoothly, clearly she’s used to dealing with hysterical patients. Draco figures the voices and visions are a by-product of the potions the witch wants him to take. 

“How long have I been here?” The witch hands him another potion and Draco remembers the fateful night. Harry had cast a spell Draco had never heard of, from what Draco knew about Latin it was some sort of memory or transportation charm. Draco wasn’t quite sure which as he didn’t really hear all of the spell, too busy screaming in pain.

“Not long, it’s the start of June still time for your tests and all that good stuff. I’m afraid I must get going would you like me to send Harry in?” Draco nodded already feeling the calming effects of the potions he had taken. Now that he was calmer the voices grew louder, he swore he heard the faint sound of someone screaming. But it didn’t matter, Draco had always had a vivid imagination.

“Malfoy I’m so sorry,” looking at Potters face made Draco’s world swim in front of him. He and Potter had become somewhat of friends since the beginning of last year when he told Potter about the plan to kill Sirius. Harry had helped him establish himself in the order and he had helped Harry by giving him all the information he needed.

“Don’t worry Potter I know you didn’t, too much of a bloody Gryffindor to think things through,” Potter sat at the edge of the bed wringing his hands. Draco took pity on him and took his hand. Draco held Potter’s hand and refused to look at his face to see his reaction. Draco heard someone begging to be spared, and the cold voice whispering a killing curse. Draco cringed and looked around wide-eyed before realizing Potter was the only other one in the room.

“Malfoy I thought I was going to lose you, Malfoy I wanted to say I…”

“Do you hear that?” Draco cut off Potter looking around wildly, the screams were getting louder, the voice saying the curses started to sound more and more like Draco’s voice. Potter looked just as confused as Draco felt looking around the room like he was searching for something.

“No, but the medi-witch said you might experience some strange feelings. She said she had never seen anything like this and I should be grateful you survived. As I was saying Malfoy I like you,” Draco wasn’t really paying attention to Potter. The voices where distracting, he found that he could force them to quiet down if he focused on closing his mind.

“I’m sorry Potter but can you leave me alone? I honestly can’t understand you I think I need more sleep. Can we talk at school?” Potter looked defeated but Draco couldn’t figure out why. Draco really was tired, he was in no state to deal with the voices the bombarded his brain. It was difficult enough to focus with the amount of potions running through his veins. So Draco fell into a fitful sleep trying his best to ignore the noises.

Draco woke from a horrid dream, he had a vivid image of Granger bleeding out in front of him the word mudblood carved into her arm. Draco didn’t know what was worse, his aunt’s maniacal laughter, Grangers screams of terror, or the way Draco felt calm while carving into his friend’s arm. He hadn’t fallen asleep after that, instead staring at the ceiling in an attempt to distract himself from the screams and voices that fill his head. 

Draco was allowed to go back to school a week later, although he was only allowed to go back to attend Dumbledores funeral. Draco sat in the back and Potter found him choosing to sit next to him waving his friends over. They all looked sad when they saw Draco, it made his skin crawl. A calm voice filled his head, he couldn’t exactly hear the words but he understood the tone. Draco had gotten more used to the voices in the last week.

“Can we meet after this?” Potter had leaned in to whisper to Draco letting his hand rest on Draco’s leg. Draco heard a faint scream as he nodded putting on his best fake smile. He tried to shut down his emotions, the voices got louder when he felt any particularly strong emotion. Draco was grinding his teeth together as pain flared up in the back of his mind, it was more of the memory of pain than actual pain. Every once and a while Draco would feel the pain flare up again. 

“What did you want to talk about Potter?” Draco stood tall looking down at Potter, Draco was still taller then Potter and that pleased him greatly. Potter looked torn as he shakes his head and grabbed Draco’s tie. Draco is stiff as a board when he first feels Potter’s lips pressed against his, but he slowly melts into it little by little. Harry is all hard muscles against him and Draco finds himself loving the feel of him pressed against his body. Harry is the first to pull away slightly out of breath.

“Oh, that was awesome. So you like me?” Harry wears a goofy grin and Draco can’t help but smile back. Draco kisses Harry again letting his hands tangle in Harry’s hair, being close to Harry makes the voices quieter. Which is strange because, in the beginning, he made everything worse. “I’ll take that as a yes?” 

Draco laughed against Harry’s slightly parted lips pulling away slightly. The image of a bruised and beaten Harry flashes across his mind but he pushes it away. He smiles at Harry hugging him close before pulling away, Draco was ecstatic but also worried.

“You have to promise to take me along on any stupid quests you go on ok?” Draco holds Harry at an arm’s length away face deadly serious. Harry seems to realize that because he debates for a second before taking a deep breath and facing Draco. 

“I can’t promise I’ll always take you along but I’ll try,” and Harry mostly kept his promise.

Draco held Harry in his arms mere moments after Voldermort is finally defeated. Harry is crying and Draco hugs him whispering condolences in his ear. Harry seems to calm down enough for Draco to drag him to the great hall. Harry and Draco can’t stand to look at the bodies laid out in the middle of the room, the tables pushed back to make room for all of them.

“Draco I love you,” Draco froze for a moment staring wide-eyed at Harry. The year they had been dating neither ever said those three little words. Draco smiled a half-smile and grabbed Harry’s hand standing a little straighter when he noticed the stares. 

“I love you too Harry,” and for the first time in his life, Draco actually meant those words.

Harry had gone to bed early, Draco would be tired if he had died and come back. Draco stood in the bathroom clutching the bathroom sink trying to shove the voices away. Ever since Voldermort died the voices had gotten louder and more urgent. Draco’s head had started to become fluffy like cotton right after Draco told Harry he loved him. Harry claimed it was nerves and they escaped to their room.

As Draco stares at himself he knows something is wrong, the world around him starts to turn white as he feels himself fall sideways. He barely manages to cradle his head before his body hits the ground and the whole world goes a blinding white.

. ───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ──────✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ──────✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ──────✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ─── 

“Ginny he’s awake oh thank god,” Draco wakes up in a hospital room the looming face of Harry hanging over him. Draco smiles, at least Harry will be here when he wakes up this time. He hadn’t expected Ginny, but Draco supposed Harry was close friends with her brother so she was probably standing in for him.

“Good now we have to get out dear the medi-witch has a lot of explaining to do,” Ginny holds Draco’s hand and Draco doesn’t quite understand why. He doesn’t let the hurt show on his face but his insides twirl with betrayal and distrust.

“What do you mean dear?” Draco tries to keep the venom out of his voice while he looks at the dreamy smile on Ginny’s face. Draco had never really paid attention to her before, she always seemed like just another Harry fan to him.

“I’m dating Ginny have been for a while now,” Draco smiled at that even if he wanted to cry. Draco’s smile slipped away the second they looked away. Confusion and hurt swirled in Draco’s gut as he watches Ginny pull Harry out of his room. The same motherly looking medi-witch comes in holding a clipboard her face ashen. 

“Draco for the last year and a half you have been under a strong magically curse. This curse made you do the dark lords bidding, no charges are being placed against you as you were not in control of your actions,” The medi-witch keeps going on but Draco tunes her out shock causing his body to freeze.

It all made sense if Draco really looked at the facts, the voices and visions he had always felt lifelike. Now that he thinks about it the voices have stopped now leaving him with an empty mind and a broken heart. His mind had created the perfect dream for him to go to in order to deal with the torture it was being forced to endure.

Draco got a clean bill of health three days later. He went back to his empty home the same day, he spent hours exploring the empty halls and crying at random points. Draco promised himself he would make a life for himself, even if Harry had someone else. Everything was perfect at least that’s what Draco told himself.

Draco learned little by little what he did while under control. He had tortured Hermione, he had killed his own parents, he had killed thousands of nameless people and become one of the most feared Death Eaters. Draco felt the guilt way him down and he chooses to stay in the manor preferring wasting away to dealing with the reality of everything.

Draco had apologized to the people he hurt, he had down countless interviews trying to laminate he was sorry. Draco donated almost everything he had and retired to the muggle world finding it calming to be just another nameless face. All in all, everything was going really well for him. Harry was getting married, Ginny had finally said yes, and while that hurt Draco was happy Harry was happy. Draco was settled and honestly enjoyed his life.

Draco tended to try and keep himself calm, he also tried his best to not sleep unless he was exhausted. When his mind was open he had visions of himself in a hospital bed with Harry begging him to come back. He often heard Harry’s desperate voice asking for him back.

Draco was too afraid to tell anyone about it, if he acknowledged the voice then he acknowledged the fact that he couldn’t tell reality from fantasy anymore. He had assumed that they were just dreams, snip-it’s of leftover dark magic. Until his world grew fuzzy and his brain filled with cotton. Draco felt dread drag him down long before the white light blinded him again.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Just the thought of not knowing what is real and what is fake freaks me tf out. I'm sorry they didn't end up together in the end but I like this ending better.


End file.
